farmvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Guide:Speed up FarmVille
Speed up Farmville The golden rule is that for improving performance one usually has to sacrifice something else, usually design. In this guide some tweaks are shown which might improve your Farmville experience by a large extent if you suffer from performance issues. If you don't have any problems with performance then you should not consider these tweaks. Obvious tweaks In the upper left corner of the game screen there are three buttons: *Toggle graphics quality *Sound on/off *Music on/off Especially the graphics quality reduction has some impact on your browser's performance with farmville. If you don't care about perfect graphics: turn it off. Browser selection Maybe switching to some other browser than your current one might speed things up. E.g. you could try Internet Explorer, Firefox, Google Chrome, Opera, Safari, ... None of these can be declared "the best", so you have to choose by yourself. But you should try playing Farmville with at least one other browser if you experience performance issues. Firefox and AdBlock Plus If you use Firefox then you can greatly improve performance by not loading parts of the game by using the Add-on "AdBlock Plus". This Addon not only can help you in blocking 99% of annoying (and potentially dangerous) advertisement on the web, but it can also be used to block flashy and performance-reducing Farmville elements. First Step: Installation Find Adblock Plus with your favourite Search Engine (e.g. Google, Bing, ...) and add it to your Firefox. You will be asked to restart Firefox. After restart you will be asked to choose a filter. Just accept the default (each of these contains thousands of advertisement addresses; with high probability whenever you visit any website with external advertisement, the ad will be blocked completely; highly recommended). You should see a small red stop sign with the letters "ABP" in the upper right corner of your browser. Use it to show blockable elements, turn Adblock on/off, edit your settings, add self-defined filters... That's it. Second Step: Customization of your Farmville Load your Farmville farm. Click on the ABP stop sign to toggle view all elements that are on the current website in the bottom of your browser window. You will realize that there are LOTS of elements. If you play Farmville via Facebook and chose a filter, then you should already see a difference: No more Facebook-Ads on the right. These blocked elements can be found in this list in the bottom - elements in red are blocked elements. The general idea is to block Farmville elements that you don't care to see on your farm. To do this you have to define filters by yourself or find those people have posted online. Example: You do have a tractor, a harvester, a seeder and a seeding plane, but you never click on them, you know exactly where they are and you don't care how they look like. So why even load them? Click on the dropdown-button on the right of "ABP" and choose settings. Click "Add filter" and insert farmville.com/*/assets/equipment/ This filter will block all elements from farmville.com (that is "www.farmville.com", "static.farmville.com", ... anything to which the mask xyz.farmville.com applies, with xyz holding any symbols.) that do have the part "/assets/equipment/" in them. The "*" is a wild card, it stands for any number of any symbols: It could be nothing (i.e. farmville.com//assets/equipment) or any concatenation of symbols (e.g. farmville.com/prod/hashed/assets/equipment/, farmville.com/ad637b2c19928d/assets/equipment). This filter will also block all elements that BEGIN with this address, so "static.farmville.com/prod/hashed/assets/equipment/seeder.swf" will be blocked as well. Think of it as if a "*" is added at the end of each filter. After adding a filter you have to reload the page first, e.g. by using "F5" (reloads the whole website). In case of our example you won't see any vehicles anymore. Instead you will see shadowy circles indicating the size of the blocked objects. You can still click on them, move them, use them, but you don't see them anymore. Finding out, which address belongs to which element can be quite difficult. Sometimes you can guess from the name, sometimes you have to do it by trial and error To have a big impact on your performance you should try to block elements with motion, e.g. animals or lots of parts such as the avatar. If you accidentally block something other than what you intended it is an easy matter to return to Adblock to remove the offending filter. Typically blocked elements *vehicles: farmville.com/*/assets/equipment/ *animals: farmville.com/*/assets/animals/ *avatar: farmville.com/*/assets/mylife/avatar_assets/ *buildings: farmville.com/*/assets/buildings/ *trees: farmville.com/*/assets/trees/ *decorations: farmville.com/*/assets/decorations/ Hash values In mid July, Farmville changed many addresses. Before that, the address "farmville.com/*/assets/animals/calf_pink_full.swf" allowed an easy guess of what's behind this address. But now addresses are not that easy to interpret anymore. If you know some specific 1:1 relationships, please share your knowledge: The new hash values for the images are located in the actual swf file. Using a decompiler you can find the object called AssetHashMap and see the array of all the real names/hash names. Typical Building Value Just add this address into Adblock Plus filter and it will block this particular building from being loaded. So that, you can load your farm faster. For your information, the unloaded building STILL WORKING NORMALLY, it's just not going to show up. But you still know it's there because the shadow will still be present. Here are some Exception Rules I have worked out so far, will update them as I go along: Buildings: Dairy Farms: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/0d6363b03818303c41dc9c19dc10c89a.swf Sheds/Barns: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/19e65007bf6dba8a62585ed4684d5dba.swf Welcome Tent: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/1d23cc0c68d112379e98ffa1a198f429.swf Bakery/Spa/Winery: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/1d785de95a8a51929bfee94d2cbb2e54.swf Animal Trough: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/4c297d74fcbcf98d1e5bd4ec99867dd5.swf Storage Cellar: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/8029a05d7961e4e8189e6af172b63ca1.swf Garage: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/9676c67dd61fa90a2cdde4fce4e30f0e.swf Garden Shed: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/9918f1e8312e1680571417f4d43933e5.swf Chicken Coop:@@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/a041560496c523add3db689e99c45a31.swf Horse Stable: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/a7a86a16421bb7ea6e12c00e905e856b.swf Greenhouse: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/b9bb64fac3a3665c55f53ec7792e282e.swf Pig Pen: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/cffda6f6f4fb0cb84303c32f1163ae4e.swf Beehive: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/dfbcad7d728e07436df88e33fe616c32.swf Nursery Barn: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/e8b273e6d5be1a5f625d56618a212cb7.swf Orchard: @@||static-2.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/buildings/f658bb1e8890ba78189fde1b8b36fe6e.swf Animals: Silver Pony: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/0016b3acced101144fede3010bdcef8f.swf Appaloosa Horse: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/002649360202790ba636836f17346234.swf Holiday Calf: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/00c43ba46d7a76629363a2b2fb2f79e5.swf King Foal: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/010324ddbc526b363bd76ea3b8077725.swf Mini Candycane Horse: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/01d320a2623796af4f365930ec6244f4.swf Forest Horse: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/03c793a50bb51d941c80e1e7bedc625f.swf Fjord Foal: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/04f0e8db98c5255933e0050c9749303c.swf White Foal: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/06616a422481c2a5195c17c0ad051523.swf Candy Cane Pony: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/072fea04907d86b6c618777b37bc1819.swf Pink Calf: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/07383dc8f9ca759d85fba32ba6e865cc.swf Ram (Purple Stars): @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/07d3f188c2213c69bbd17d33fc399efb.swf Cleveland Bay Horse: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/07f62ba2f69f9844e97eaaf85a262b43.swf Asian Wild Horse: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/0850f964063dab032b3cf1df1a0fdd2a.swf Red Cow: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/0b2b2f0d1a74bbaf6c0c7e27bc1aed6e.swf Carnival Pig: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/0ddb67d0dd790cc3858d0bbb39639252.swf Shetland Pony: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/0f6f9a70767584e76b1c6974ef6a4b18.swf Morgan Horse: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/0f7c4b75d169db0675e140b3e3a212d9.swf Icelandic Foal: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/101effe7b97045abc63e9aeddc76ad82.swf White Shire Foal: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/1295120bb2c6bf9f13b697be7d7f5769.swf Chocolate Cow: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/176b319da218e898e42789a8f0fbafb9.swf Black Gypsy Foal: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/198a1b6b85939448aa5af50309c7e1a5.swf Sheep: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/1a9435677d3e6e79215c69c1534c5aad.swf Shetland Pony:@@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/1b4eae2f713f41117a9f830756bb68bb.swf Shire Foal: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/1b95860f64193aff60f9e572513d391b.swf Royal Horse: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/1c014282ac9397365f88eac48022eafa.swf Reitpony Foal: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/1c611cec5b928475c7d39980e97e863a.swf Musk Ox: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/1cafb442904a39f85964a511a79cfa90.swf Groovy Goat: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/1cb31c8c841f1c8999d7144c17908e2f.swf Knight Steed: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/1d396409f8e72f8b377d158d34c5e778.swf Spaghetti Sheep: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/1e8afbd638c6d3a6a42cc60389e4c8db.swf Clydesdale Stallion: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/1f20fee1daea1e89d8640d843f5efd46.swf Comodo Dragon: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/1f6903a292ed585fd4b542319aa0c3fb.swf Valentine Mini Foal: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/202b765e975cc5308761add1500a3f34.swf White Thoroughbred: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/212f12f5a0a28340f3965d2b0fe7c295.swf Green Patch Cow: @@||static-0.farmville.com/assets/hashed/assets/animals/21cded42815e34d32ac4ecea2935f2e1.swf Category:Guides